


Doubt

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Songfic, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Doubt

His hands glided over her velvety soft skin as he slid into her. They fit together perfectly, like two halves of a whole. She arched against him, forcing him further into her. Minutes melted into hours as everything but the two of them ceased to exist.  
After they were both spent, they laid in each other's arms, sweat beading along their skin. Logan sighed heavily and sat up, turning away from Jean.  
“Logan? What's the matter?”  
“I can't do this.”  
“Do what?”  
He waved his hand absently at her. “This. It's never sated. It just...it keeps leaving me needing you.”


End file.
